


拜托你了，神明大人

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [9]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 正在苦苦寻找主唱的山下亨发现梦中的小精灵真的存在并展开追求的故事
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307
Kudos: 4





	拜托你了，神明大人

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上@工目十 老师的小精灵梗
> 
> 复健复健
> 
> 啊我写的好屎，简直就是浪费这个可爱的梗
> 
> 当做搞笑文看都不好笑qwq
> 
> 设定是在HEADS解散之后，都是酒量不太好的笨蛋

“接下来一起组乐队吧。”在天台的午休时，山下亨忽然间抓起小滨凉太的双手激动道，嘴里的午餐还没有完全咽下去，“你去学贝斯吧！凉太。Alex前辈负责主音吉他，我来弹节奏，至于鼓手可以先找个人凑合一下。”

凉太张着嘴愣了两秒，正午刺眼的阳光给山下亨糊上一层光圈，但他始终能注意到自己那有这一双眼白突出的眼睛的发小此刻的双眸里正散发着比正午的太阳更加强烈的光，仿佛是从两个月前刚被告知HEADS解散的那个阴雨天里的那个消沉到快要抹去自己的存在的沉默少年的躯壳里跳出来的对世界扔拥抱着希望的新生儿，晕斑落在黑发的发尾，像微型的彩虹。

凉太点了点头，嘴里的午饭也没有完全咽下。

“所以谁是主唱？”一旁撑着墙壁的Alex终于忍下想大笑的念头提问，他身边这两位学弟想要成为艺人的愿望在HEADS解散之前全靠一番憨勇在支撑，在山下亨提出组建乐队的时候他不禁预料到之后或许自己会更加容易感到头疼。

但他没有拒绝山下亨的邀请，于是在终于把贝斯手找到的时候，他适时地提出这个问题：“所以主唱呢？你吗？Toru？”

山下亨点了点头，Alex忽然感觉他的预感是正确的。

自己的预感确实是正确的，Alex不由得想，他从模特公司下班回来之后看见蹲在宿舍门前叹气的山下亨的时候更加明确了这一点。

“你不是跟你哥去吃饭了吗？”Alex也跟着坐在门口的台阶上，用胳膊肘捅了捅用点头赖应答这个问题的山下亨。

“他问我以后打算做什么。”半晌，山下亨才挤出几句话，音调压的很低，完全没有了关西腔的洪亮。

“你不是在做乐队吗？你没跟他说？”Alex不解。

“你看我们现在这样，能做好乐队吗？”山下亨抬头白了他一眼，又将脑袋低下去，盯着从兜里掏出的不知道从哪讨来的香烟发呆，“凉太和我都才刚学乐器，本来就不熟练，我还要唱歌；凉太那个傻小子谈了个女朋友，最近也不练琴了；还有阿友和你都在做着兼职，或者说即将的全职工作，我们甚至连一周一次的排练都做不好，你觉得这个乐队能走下去吗？”

“那你打算怎么办？解散乐队吗？”Alex没有管他哪来的香烟，转头将胳膊支在膝盖上严肃地问道，“又是一个HEADS？”

“不可能。”山下亨斩钉截铁地回应，他不想再想起在那间会议室里他们被告知的HEADS解散的决定的画面——四个十五六岁的孩子刚进入会议室的时候被经纪人用一副官方的怜惜表情盯着，身子不由自主地泛着紧张的情绪。他们从经济人口中听到团队解散的通知——都是大人们的决定，他们并没有什么可以反驳甚至反抗的权利——周身的肌肉仿佛凝固了一般，同每天晚上练舞之后的肌肉一样地僵硬，徐徐不断吹出的空调冷气与经纪人假装可惜的冰冷语气一起将肌肉里的力气抽离。

“接下来呢？”山下亨身子往后一倒靠在台阶地面上，嘴上叼着未点燃的香烟，似乎在自言自语。

“要不我们再找一个主唱？”Alex犹豫地问道，他不是很确定是否需要卸下自己这位倔强的学弟的某一项责任换取他更轻松的状态。

山下亨没有回答，Alex也没有。他们坐在台阶上发呆，直到早春的寒风再也不允许他们逗留在室外。

新的主唱啊。山下亨默念到，这并不是没有道理，从技术上来讲，他的声线确实也没有什么特色——或许第一次给别人听Demo就会被淘汰的那种水平吧——他自嘲道，或许他们确实应该找一位更有辨识度的主唱，而不是他这种半吊子，山下亨迷迷糊糊地翻了个身面对贴满海报的墙壁，想着Alex的建议，打算明天放学之后跟着他一起去酒吧里试试，在脑海里构画的条条框框中睡过去。

心事重的时候人容易做梦。

于是山下亨就看见了这样一副画面，哦不，是听觉先让他注意到这样的画面——脆生生的清嗓绕过幽深的林木钻进他的耳中，那略有些单薄的声波在微弱的残光中仿佛生出了手臂，勾着山下亨钻进森林的中心位置。

在唯一的阳光落在的一桩树墩上，是野生出来的音乐厅，而此前那清脆又华丽的歌声正从树墩上站立着的小小生物的位置传过来。是精灵吧，林间的能歌善舞的精灵，山下亨这么想着，悄悄靠近木墩的位置。那小家伙果然生着一双翅膀，透明的像是新生的夏蝉，随着节奏一扑一扑地将太阳的光线拆成彩虹，将它们绕在自己身边，大概是野生的舞台光。

山下亨又走近了一些，这下更能看清那小家伙的模样了——乌黑亮色的头发稍稍有些长了，有些调皮地随着小家伙的动作上下晃动——他居然还拿着话筒，拽着不知道是过长的背心下摆还是小花裙子边绕着话筒架在太阳底下扭动，像是三头身在跳采花舞的熊蜂，果然精灵都是可爱的，山下亨不禁发出赞叹，在一曲结束的位置献上由衷的掌声。

但这举动似乎打扰到了那只小家伙，在回头看见陌生来客的那一瞬间，小家伙便拿着话筒架敲他的头。

“干嘛？”小家伙气势汹汹地往后退了几步。倒不是意料之中的询问他的名字，反而像是在毫无理由地防御着什么——但这片林子不应该是属于强大的精灵吗——山下亨捂着被砸的脑袋疑惑不解，还有为什么那么可爱的小精灵说话那么像个小混混，人不可貌相啊，他暗自吐槽道，嘴上老老实实地回答。

“你唱歌好听。”山下亨说话不带拐弯地送出直球，捂着脑门抬头看向小家伙——依旧被光斑照着，那双翅膀仿佛戴上了蝴蝶的彩衣。

“哦。”小家伙的回答有些冷漠，甚至没有看见他的嘴巴有动作。

或者说是在害羞，山下亨忽然大胆地猜道，“你声音真好听，能再唱一遍吗？”他说，不知道自己哪里来的勇气，或许因为这是他的梦。

那小家伙听言不由得瞪大了眼睛，不知是惊讶还是又有些生气，山下亨刚想着继续说些什么来说服他再唱一首，梦境却在此时成了被拔掉电源的电视。

“喂——”

山下亨叫唤着小家伙，却只能猛地从自己的床上坐起来，对面床上的凉太还抱着被角嘟囔着梦话。

今晚就要开始找主唱，山下亨坐在床上回想着那只小家伙清脆的歌声，暗暗下了决心。

但是现实生活里是没有小精灵的。

连续好几天都没有遇见合适的人选，山下亨还没到十二点就失去了兴趣，回到宿舍之后连鞋都没脱就蹲靠着床头猛灌饮料，凉太去和女朋友约会了，今晚的宿舍里只有他一个人。

但也不一定。

或许这不是现实生活，或许说喝无酒精的饮料也会有上头的情况。

比如现在，比如他看到的从被子当中钻出来的小精灵，正拖着话筒架与话筒线在高中生并不算软的床垫上一蹦一跳地。

山下亨拍了自己两巴掌，以确认自己并不是在做梦。

但那小家伙确实还朝着他挥了挥手，肉嘟嘟的脸上黑亮黑亮的眸子盛满了笑意。

山下亨转到一半的身子卡在那里阻隔了来自大脑的命令。

“喂，缺主唱吗？”那小家伙似乎是见惯了这一副惊讶的模样，也没有上次见到的时候那样抱着十分的防备，尽管还是一样地牛皮哄哄地走到他面前坐下，盘着腿抱着手臂提问道，一双透明翅膀静静地靠在背后，像星星一样反光。

“啊？”高中生山下亨表示神明大人您在说什么。

“啊什么啊？”

“啊。”

“……”小家伙有些不耐烦了，刚想要解释却被山下亨打断。

“你是来传销的吗？”他问道，不知道哪里来的胆量竟然敢朝着神明大人丢出如此无礼的问题。

“……”

小家伙气鼓鼓的胀着脸，抡起话筒架就往山下亨脸上砸。

山下亨忽然睁开了眼睛，熟悉的宿舍被黑暗笼罩在阴影里，连声音都被吞噬掉了。

是梦啊，山下亨靠着床头坐在地板上惆怅。

山下亨再一次拾起信心去寻找主唱的时候已经是几天之后了，Alex用“换个地方碰运气”的理由与他约在新的地点，在涩谷，被胡乱的霓虹灯包拢在一个小角落，店名甚至被晕乎乎的灯光照得有些模糊。

酒吧里面的灯光也有些模糊，看不清台上的人，但似乎这样模糊的灯光掩饰了这支乐队的劣势，就像他们调成面糊的音色一样。

但只有主唱的音色是脱离了那团不能叫做音乐的演奏的清亮，又带着些沙哑，像是林间在夜晚的雾色中哭泣的夜莺。山下亨看不清那主唱的面庞，他从未将头抬起过，那过长的刘海阻挡了模糊的灯光和台下观众的注意力，也阻挡了他那似乎将要决堤的藏在有些波动的声线里的情绪。

但仅仅能听见那夜莺般的歌声便足够了。山下亨想着，转身去找熟识的朋友询问那位主唱的名字，将他加入邀请的空白名单。

森内贵宽的拒绝似乎是毫不犹豫地就说出了口，山下亨愣在那里，手上还紧紧抓着小个子的胳膊，脑子却还深深陷在森内贵宽抬起头看向他那一刻产生的巨大的震惊当中。

同梦中那只小家伙一模一样的带着婴儿肥的脸和黑亮的眼睛——尽管那双眸子此时盛装的恼怒的情绪，但他绝不会认错那里无法被掩饰的星星。

连说话的方式与脾气都一模一样。

妈妈，我好像看见神明了。山下亨不由得在心里感叹着。

“你这人怎么回事啊。”森内贵宽用力甩开他的手，用狐疑的眼神看着他，有些发愤怒的目光仿佛要将他灼烧出一个洞来，“我都说我有乐队了。”

“退了，你低头唱歌根本不开心，你在这个乐队也不开心，你去我那看一下吧。”山下亨回过神来，担心弄疼了森内贵宽而放开他的手，又用指尖给他揉了揉。

“你走吧，我不会加入你们的。”森内贵宽并没有注意到山下亨的细心。

不轻易放弃是山下家中的信条。

但如果说孜孜不倦地追求主唱甚至把自己变成stalker也算是“不轻易放弃”所诠释内容的话，似乎有些无赖的意思了。

但执着的高中生永远都是热情满满的，特别是关西地区的孩子。

比如现在，森内贵宽已经是连续一个星期看见山下亨在他打工的餐厅楼下等着他下班。

“又是顺路？”他问站在晚春的暖风里的黑发青年，有些无奈地叹了口气。

“好哇。”山下亨背着琴回答，笑盈盈的，一点都不吵。这样森内贵宽感到没有那么烦躁了，甚至有些好脾气地与山下亨聊上几句。

如果他不是一直跟着我，或许我们能成为聊的来的朋友。森内贵宽听着关西青年在夜里絮絮叨叨地讲他的乐队。

即使是即将入夏的季节，夜晚还有些凉意，森内贵宽从背包里掏出啤酒递给山下亨一杯，“暖暖身子。”他说，似乎有些挑衅的语气。山下亨咧嘴角接过易拉罐，不客气地拉开灌了几口，或许是因为喝得太急，他在打出一个漫长的酒嗝之后竟然产生些许眩晕的幻觉，“你没有给我下药然后把我丢在这里自己脱身吧。”他笑着，低头翻着眼睛去看森内贵宽的表情。森内贵宽佯装生气地抬起手要揍他，被山下亨嬉笑着挡回去，两人打闹着把手臂搅在一起，脆朗的笑声在酒精与路灯中放大了几倍，最终将他们拉坐在人行道的边上。

“我要做日本第一的摇滚乐队！”山下亨举着啤酒朝路灯大声叫嚷着。

“狗屁，日本第一的摇滚乐队是我的，你走开啦！”森内贵宽也跟着用不服输的气势嚷道，同他在舞台上的嘶吼一样。

“肯定是我！我是队长！”山下亨回头朝着森内贵宽嚣张地笑着，这似乎有些激起了森内贵宽的胜负欲，“要打架吗？”小个子忽然站起来吼道，嘴角却还是挂着藏不住的笑。

山下亨也跟着站起来，将快要喝空的易拉罐丢开，朝着森内贵宽晃晃悠悠地扑过去。

山下亨又做梦了，梦里又是那位小家伙，扑棱着翅膀甩着话筒线在那得意的笑着。山下亨看着他那双亮晶晶的眸子在黑暗中闪着，仿佛在无地招手。

大概是喝了酒的缘故使得胆子也肥了起来，山下亨竟然迈着稳健的步子走过去，直直拉着小家伙那对小细胳膊，大声念起了邀请他加入乐队的草稿。

“做我的vocal嘛神明大人！”他跪在小家伙的面前用快要哭出来的腔调祈求道。

说完竟又把小家伙困在掌心里，带着茧子的大手顺势就往那肉乎乎的脸上呼，质感真好，山下亨在揉捏的时候认认真真地感慨道。

“别捏了啊混蛋！”小家伙气鼓鼓地红了脸，小肉爪子搭在他的手指边上并没有什么抵抗的余地，只好气呼呼地嘟着嘴，热腾腾的鼻息喷在山下亨的掌心。

手感真好，山下亨再一次感慨道，抬头正想看看那小家伙鼓成河豚的脸颊，却发现眼前的画面随着自己揉捏的动作一起似乎有些不合理的扭曲变化。

山下亨瞪大了眼睛，又是一场梦。

但梦里那只小家伙的脸颊的手感可真好，山下亨动手回忆了一下那个动作，忽然间察觉似乎手里确实捏着什么有实感的东西。

他再次睁开眼睛，看见森内贵宽的脸正恰恰被他握在手里，带着茧子的指尖抵着那细嫩的脸颊皮肤揉搓着，颧骨的位置被搓出红扑扑的粉色，在昏暗的宿舍里散着暖光。

他熟睡着，温热的鼻息还有些酒气，大概是还没有醒酒。山下亨扶着脑袋回忆昨晚的经历，他自己也是有些晕乎，忽然想起来两人昨晚在天桥下喝完似乎还打闹了一阵，之后便相互架着回到的他宿舍，却在刚进门的时候就和这衣服双双投入地板的怀抱。

不得不说真是厉害的一晚上啊。

竟不知过了多久，森内贵宽的眼睛刚睁开一条缝便被躺在对面的黑发青年占据了视线的范围，他不禁嘟囔起来，却没有力气去拍开捏在他脸上的大手，只好静静地听着山下亨一边上手揉捏着他的脸颊一边在迷迷糊糊的梦里说着什么。

似乎是他已经有些听腻了的邀请他加入乐队的念词。森内贵宽翻了个白眼，心想这人真是有些偏执。

但是神明大人又是什么意思咯？

但他的大脑暂时没有精力想这些，又迷迷糊糊地睡过去。

森内贵宽再次醒来仍是山下亨的身影，这次对方倒是醒着，手掌还放在他的脸上，似乎连位置都没改变。

“喂——”他嘟囔道，惊讶地发现自己并不生气。

“啊，抱歉——”黑发青年赶紧收回了手，害羞的红晕跟着清晨的阳关一起爬上他的脸颊，却把他照的更加成熟了。这让森内贵宽有些嫉妒。

“你刚才说了什么你还叫记得么？”森内贵宽有些红着脸问，他不知道自己为何会那么紧张，或许是因为酒精，或许是因为他莫名其妙地就跟着山下亨回到了他的宿舍。

“我说了啥……”山下亨有些慌乱了起来，“我没有说什么不礼貌的话吧，如果有那我先道歉。对不起。”他在心里默默祈祷着那些担心的事情并没有发生。

“没有不礼貌的……你说的是乐队的事情……”森内贵宽有些忍不住地轻声笑出来，可他回应的声音却愈发地小，脸上的温度也是愈发地燥热起来，不禁随便拉过边上不知是谁的外套将脸缩进去。

山下亨也跟着脸红了起来，他忽然想起来梦里对小家伙说的那句话，做我的vocal吧神明大人，他当时似乎是用尽了肺里所有的空气。大概是被森内贵宽听到了，他想，憋红的脸在有些尴尬的沉默中不知看向何处。

“……所以，做我的vocal吧？”缓过神来的山下亨小心翼翼地提问，心底默默念叨着神明大人拜托了。

森内贵宽悄悄点头，仍然是埋在衣服里装鸵鸟，细小的应答被山下亨的耳朵捕捉到，就像在林间的树墩台子上的那样。

“谢谢你啊神明大人！”山下亨忽然不顾一切地将小个子搂进怀里，仿佛担心下一秒他就会反悔，丝毫没有注意到自己不小心把心里话说出来，被听见了。

什么神明大人咯。

森内贵宽感到自己被紧紧地拥着，尴尬与怒气在听见山下亨无意识地嚷嚷的瞬间蒸发成了令他脸红的高温，他有些不知所措，只好继续缩在衣服里被青年抱着装鸵鸟。

谢谢你啊神明大人。

End

————————————————————

拖和Alex推门进来：你俩咋回事？

不不不不什么事情都没有发生只是最晚喝多了醉宿走不稳而已什么都没有发生你们听我们解释！


End file.
